


MiChaeng//不思量，自难忘

by evanescence9799



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2020-04-05 03:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescence9799/pseuds/evanescence9799





	MiChaeng//不思量，自难忘

00

　　二十三时五十九分。

　　名井南准时拨通了那个被她长期置于电话簿最顶端的号码。漫长的等待是难熬的，期间她低头用手去蘸那洒在桌面上的些许酒水，指尖的触感微凉，她抿紧了双唇深呼吸，似乎这样就能化解舌尖和心头的苦涩。

　　没有任何意外，机械女声一如既往地传来，转接语音信箱的同时墙上的挂钟终于走向了零点的位置。

　　明知道没有人能看见，名井南还是尽力上扬嘴角。和她平时在外与人打交道时礼貌疏远的弧度不同，那是一个发自真心的笑容。

　　尽管泪水满溢。

　　“生日快乐，彩彩。今年我还是第一个吧？对不起没有听你的话，第三年了我还在等你呐……”

　　心口在提及关键字的时候再度不争气地痛了，名井南端起高脚杯将剩下的酒一饮而尽，眼泪自眼角滚过脸庞，又混着杯口溢出的酒液从她的下颚滑落到脖颈。

　　“可是你又在哪里呢？”

 

 

01

　　名井南醒来的时候发现自己安稳地睡在床上，窗帘拉得严实，不泄一丝阳光。她撑起身子敲了敲脑袋。昨晚的酒过于强劲，虽然没喝多少一觉醒来她还是觉得头疼，胃里也不大舒服。

　　趿拉着拖鞋走出卧室，果不其然在厨房看见了那个忙碌的背影。

　　“早安，纱夏姐姐。”

　　凑崎纱夏听见动静，搁下手里的汤勺走过来拥抱名井南，顺便把她没梳的头发揉得更乱了。

　　“不早啦都快十二点了，快去洗漱好来吃饭吧，帮你煮了粥。”说完凑崎纱夏就往她的左脸上吧唧亲了一口，转身时脚下一滑差点摔倒，被名井南眼疾手快扶住之后，不好意思地吐了吐舌头。

　　“小心啊。”

　　名井南哭笑不得地看着凑崎纱夏蹦蹦跳跳回到灶台边，不禁为自己家的厨房担忧了几秒。

　　不过也就几秒钟而已，名井南深知凑崎纱夏早就用惯了这间厨房，橱柜里有多少只碗多少双筷子、什么样的刀具摆在什么地方她怕是比房屋的主人名井南本人还清楚。

　　凑崎纱夏的手机响起来时，名井南刚好喝下最后一口粥，瞥见屏幕上那个用叠字爱称起的备注，她很自觉地站起来把碗筷摞好端进厨房，以免凑崎纱夏还要在她面前掩饰喜悦。

　　所以名井南也就没有看到凑崎纱夏听着电话的同时渐渐拧起的秀眉。

　　“南，我先走了噢，茶几上的胃药记得吃。晚上我大概不来了，冰箱里有菜你自己热一下，不要吃拉面什么的知道吗？”

　　“好啦我知道，拜拜。”

　　冲凑崎纱夏挥挥手，名井南系上围裙开始刷碗。流过手背的自来水是冰凉的，她的心里却很暖和。

　　凑崎纱夏看上去神经大条还有点笨手笨脚的，其实是个既细心又很会照顾人的知心姐姐。

　　名井南很感谢凑崎纱夏的理解和体贴。这三年来，她从不干涉名井南的感情问题，从来不问不劝名井南什么，更不会对名井南近乎痴傻的等待做任何评价。

　　凑崎纱夏只会在名井南一年到头难得几个颓废的夜晚不声不响地跑来帮她收拾残局，隔日当做什么事都没有一样给她做好饭，再给她一个大大的拥抱。

　　不仅是凑崎纱夏，周子瑜偶尔也会找她一起去游戏厅，林娜琏得了空就约她去逛街，平井桃还会邀请她帮忙协助舞蹈团的演出。并且，像是约定好一般，这几个好友鲜少成双入对出现在她面前。

　　名井南身边从来不乏温暖的人，不缺关心与爱护。她很知足，也常怀感激。

　　但是她不太幸福。

　　因为她的生命链上，还是少了至关重要的那一环，最不该少的一环。

 

 

02

　　“我要去国外了。”

　　“去哪里？什么时候回来？”

　　“哪里还没想好，不知道什么时候回来。”

　　“……为了什么？”

　　“我要去进修，学美术。”

　　孙彩瑛冷漠的语气和决绝的背影占据了名井南三年来所有的噩梦，内容大同小异，左不过当年的情景再现，亦或是更加痛入她骨髓的字句。以至于她已经快要记不清哪些只是梦，哪些才是孙彩瑛的的确确在现实中对她说过的话了。

　　“绘画才是我人生的全部。”

　　“我不爱你了。”

　　“你从来也没有它重要。”

　　那一次惊醒之后，名井南情绪失控到把家里被她悉心收藏好的、孙彩瑛全部的画笔都摔在地上，她甚至掀翻了靠在墙角的画架，瞪着那倒在地上毫无生气的大家伙好一会儿，才忆起这件孙彩瑛的二十岁生日礼物是来自她自己，那背面歪歪扭扭的“彩”字还是她亲手用小刀刻上去的。

　　名井南觉得自己可悲又可笑，外人看来家境优渥、生活得光鲜亮丽的她，在恋爱中吃醋嫉妒的对象竟然会是一堆细长的杆子和一块笨重的木板。

　　名井南很想问问孙彩瑛，真的有爱过她吗？还是说，纯粹把她当成了生命旅途中一个不起眼的临时停靠站，即停即走？

　　把脸埋进膝盖痛快地哭了一场，名井南重新整理好心情，将散落一地的笔一支支捡起来收好，有部分砸坏了的也记好样式和颜色，隔天就去商场补了个齐全。

　　「我不知道什么时候回来，甚至会不会回来。不要总是想着我。你就等我两年吧，两年我没回来的话，就忘了我。」

　　这是孙彩瑛在离开的那一天清晨发给名井南的讯息。

　　而这一千多个日日夜夜里，名井南确实很听话地不常想起孙彩瑛，她早就用工作把自己的时间几乎全部填满，为此还曾大病一场，惹得凑崎纱夏等人紧张兮兮地轮番请假在医院照顾她，父母哥哥都忧心忡忡专程从日本赶来看望。

　　可是这样一来，思念的次数少了，就造成每一次被触发时的覆水难收，好似洪水猛兽般的肆意横行。

　　「两年我没回来的话，就忘了我。」

　　孙彩瑛离开后的第二个生日当天凌晨，名井南再度点开这条讯息，死死盯住这结尾两句话。

　　如果这也可以和你向我提过的其他要求一样容易做到就好了，那我一定会像当初承诺的那样对你有求必应。

　　名井南咽下一口辛辣的白酒。

　　可是这也太不讲理了。

　　哪里是我忘不了你，分明是你赖在我心里不肯走。

 

 

03

　　听眼前身着警服的男人用接近机关枪的语速讲着她不甚熟悉的语言，孙彩瑛第一次对于自己没有好好学英语这件事情追悔莫及。

　　好在当初答应只要有空随叫随到的好友并没有因为孙彩瑛三年来几乎从没联系过她而食言。

　　全昭弥风尘仆仆地赶来，从孙彩瑛口中了解详细情况后，迅速向警察清晰地转述了事情的始末。

　　“放心，警察马上去查监控，很快就能找回你的包了。”

　　“谢谢你，Somi……”

　　全昭弥笑着摇摇头，拉她坐到长凳上等待。孙彩瑛阖上双眸靠在墙壁，置于腿上的双手已是冰凉，并正以不易察觉的频率微微颤抖着。

　　右手手背忽然被温暖覆盖，孙彩瑛睁开眼睛，对上全昭弥关切的视线，“还是老样子吗？”

　　孙彩瑛没答话，只回了一个略为勉强的笑容。全昭弥不好再说什么，她缓缓地弯曲指关节，将孙彩瑛的手掌包在自己手心。

　　“别担心。”

　　从傍晚等到接近零点，警察终于将那个有了年头且已被洗得泛白的灰色帆布包送还到孙彩瑛手里。

　　“Thank you, thank you…”

　　孙彩瑛急切地去拉包包的拉链，手却不听使唤地抖个不停。

　　“我帮你。”

　　全昭弥一手托住孙彩瑛的包，另一手轻轻拉开拉链，她下意识地想要在里面搜寻钱包和证件之类的东西，孙彩瑛的动作却比她更快。

　　但意料之外，被抽出来物品的是一本素描本。

　　疑惑不解的神情在孙彩瑛翻开本子的瞬间烟消云散。

　　全昭弥想，她应该认识素描本上面那张精致的面孔。

　　不说那脸上作为特征的几点痣，也不提画工有多传神，单凭孙彩瑛在确认本子安然无恙时露出的憨然笑容，全昭弥也能确认，那就是她在孙彩瑛曾经传给她的照片中看到过的日本女孩。

　　——也就是孙彩瑛的恋人，名井南。

 

 

04

　　孙彩瑛趁名井南上班的时候，悄无声息地将自己的生活用品一件件搬离。待到临行前一天，需要塞进行李箱的物件已是寥寥无几。

　　在孙彩瑛拿起置于床头柜的最后一个相框时，始终沉默地站在一边的名井南显然想要阻止，话到嘴边却怎么也发不出声音，只好收回悬在半空的手。

　　孙彩瑛把她留在名井南家里的痕迹抹除得一干二净。

　　两个人之间似冷战非冷战的气氛已经持续了一周，当晚躺在床上，孙彩瑛也没有再去抱一抱名井南。

　　名井南失眠了好几天，睡着了也很不安。孙彩瑛清晨醒来时还看见她在睡梦中微蹙着眉。

　　伸出的右手想要拭去那自眼角蜿蜒而下的泪痕，却因半途中的微颤而敏感地缩了回来。

　　孙彩瑛无声地叹息，犹豫片刻后，她轻轻吻了名井南的眼睛。

　　“从今以后，不要只看着我了。”

　　怕再多留一秒都会眷恋她的气息，孙彩瑛迅速洗漱完，拎起收拾好的行李头也不回地走出门去。

　　她不知道她离开时有人躲在落地窗边目送她。

　　后来在飞机上，名井南挂着泪珠的睡颜留在了孙彩瑛素描本的最新一页。

　　也许是从小就没了母亲，父亲又常年满世界飞一年到头也不回来几次的原因，孤单惯了的孙彩瑛向来少有强烈的情绪波动。

　　八岁自己学做饭烫了满手泡她没有哭，十四岁学校组织家庭联欢会被欢声笑语包围她没有哭，甚至二十一岁得知患上了会使她再也无法实现画家梦想的病症，她也只是静静坐在医院走廊的椅子上，红着眼眶思索未来的打算。

　　但此时抱着失而复得的素描本缩在空荡的房间一隅，孙彩瑛竟无论如何都止不住汹涌而下的泪水。

　　寻不见包的当下她真觉得天要塌了。她已经丢下名井南，不能再弄丢这本她可能再也画不出的珍贵回忆了。

　　“如果已经有了遗憾，就不要再犹豫了，趁着还能挽回，抓紧时间吧。”

　　全昭弥的话说得无比委婉，但意思很明确。而事实上，回国的机票早就安然地躺在了孙彩瑛的抽屉里。

　　只是一种莫名的畏惧心理让她对于即将到来的归期抗拒大于期待。

　　孙彩瑛怕名井南没有在等她，怕名井南的身边已经有了一个比她更适合的伴侣，怕那双她最爱的眸子里的点点星光再也不属于自己。

　　她更怕名井南还在等她。

　　她离开的时候没有留下联系方式，连目的地都没有向任何身在国内的人透露。等她和等一个人间蒸发的人有什么区别？

　　一千多个日夜该有多难熬，无边的等待该有多绝望。

　　她的一片痴情，她该何以为报？

 

 

05

　　凑崎纱夏一直以为，如果有机会再见到孙彩瑛的话，她一定会不管不顾地把对方痛骂一顿。

　　包括刚刚接到周子瑜的电话，在赶来咖啡厅的路上她也还是这么认为的。

　　可到头来，凑崎纱夏连句重话都没狠下心对孙彩瑛说，即使她前一晚还目睹了名井南的颓丧。

　　坐在她对面那个低着头、消瘦了一大圈而且看上去无比憔悴的人，和记忆中那个不羁又桀骜的孩子实在差了太多。

　　“纱夏姐姐……”

　　孙彩瑛在凑崎纱夏入座前抬头唤了她一声，嘴角勾起的弧度十分勉强，看得凑崎纱夏心里一软，顿时没了脾气。

　　更不要说接下来看见周子瑜递给她的病历之后了。

　　“为什么不说呢？说出来多个人和你一起承担也好啊……”

　　孙彩瑛沉默一会儿，云淡风轻地转移了话题，“我昨天见到她了。”

　　缘分有时候就是这么奇妙，孙彩瑛不过是刻意绕道走了那条能经过她们以前常去的西餐厅的路，她只是想看看那里罢了。

　　然而她的脚步顿在了街拐角。

　　朝思暮想的人就在不远处，隔着一扇落地窗。

　　名井南剪去了过肩的中长发，清爽的短发别在耳后，精致的脸上化了淡淡的妆容，一身干练的正装衬得她特别精神。尾戒、吊坠和耳钉，以前很少见她佩戴的东西此刻都在她身上熠熠生辉，孙彩瑛却觉得名井南本人比这些华丽的饰品耀眼几十倍。

　　她拿起桌上的鸡尾酒啜了一口，举止高贵优雅而得体。

　　心弦就这样轻易被撩拨，三年来积攒的思念似乎都在一瞬间内化作了想要上前去面对她的勇气与冲动。

　　但孙彩瑛连步子都没迈，就有人抢先在名井南对面坐了下来。距离不远，孙彩瑛认出了他——是名井南负责的项目所要长期合作的客户，一个英俊潇洒、财大气粗的富二代，以前追求过名井南。孙彩瑛为此也没少乱吃飞醋、无理取闹过。

　　不知道两个人在交谈什么，看见名井南冲她对面的男人嫣然一笑，孙彩瑛握着行李箱拉杆的手颤抖得愈发厉害，她知道心口闷痛的罪魁祸首是那名为嫉妒的怪物。

　　她突然觉得好自卑。

　　或许名井南该有的样子，就是寻一个像这样和她门当户对的人结婚生子，过着优越富足的生活。而不是在一个几近残废的人身上耽误时间。

　　她们，本来就是两个世界的人吧。

　　孙彩瑛留恋的目光在她心爱的人身上停驻了好一会儿，像是要把她的模样牢牢记住，记一辈子。

　　她转身离开了。

　　“她看上去挺好的。”

　　凑崎纱夏的怒火因为孙彩瑛的话死灰复燃，她冷哼一声，“你也知道，那只是看上去而已。”

　　“我希望她真的好。”

　　早点忘了我最好。

 

 

06

　　孙彩瑛明白自己的叮嘱大抵是没有用的，凑崎纱夏和周子瑜迟早会把她回来的消息告诉名井南。

　　只是没有想到会这么快。

　　电梯门在身后缓缓地关上，孙彩瑛愣愣地看着立在自家门口的身影，闻声转过来望见自己后，平淡的眼神逐渐亮起来。

　　白衬衫、牛仔裤、运动鞋，一如记忆中的素面朝天，和昨天见到的她简直判若两人。

　　可为什么，慌得只想逃离。

　　名井南走近了一些，伸手就去拉孙彩瑛的手腕，“彩……”

　　敏感的右手被触碰，孙彩瑛本能地甩开，过激的反应惊得名井南立刻缩回手，笑容僵在唇边，尚未出口的话也哽在喉头。

　　孙彩瑛后退两步，转身就想没头没脑地逃走，下一秒却落入一个温暖的怀抱。

　　名井南从身后抱住了她，把她整个人圈在怀里。

　　“你还要去哪里？”温软的嗓音在耳畔呢喃，“我等了你三年，你还要去哪里？”

　　孙彩瑛不答话，名井南抱着她的手臂瘦得只剩皮包骨，硌得她好生难受。

　　“为什么不告诉我？”

　　名井南小心翼翼地握住孙彩瑛的右手，感受到那柔荑在自己手掌包裹下仍是不住地颤，她只觉心口恍若有千万根密密麻麻的针在扎一般疼痛不堪。

　　“你连知情的权利都不给我，让我稀里糊涂地就被你赶出你的世界，你太残忍了，你这样做太残忍了。”

　　几分心疼，几分委屈，名井南靠在孙彩瑛的肩膀上，眼泪簌簌而下，晕湿了她的衣衫。

　　孙彩瑛的左手握成了拳，指甲在掌心嵌出一道道红印。

　　“这个病……会扩散，现在只是右手，将来还不知道会……我不要你看见我那种样子。何况手没用了，抓不住画笔，我就是个一无所有的废物了……”

　　“谁说你一无所有，你还有我啊！”

　　过分收紧的双臂让两个人都有些窒息，凝结的空气里一时只有喘着粗气的声音。

　　“彩彩……你担心什么我都明白。我去帮你找医生，国内的医生不见得没有国外的好，我一定想办法给你治。不管能不能治好，不管将来要面对什么，我都陪着你一起。我不介意、不在乎别人的看法，更不会嫌弃你。所以你不要怕，我不会放开你的手，你不会一无所有的。”

　　名井南闭上眼睛，鼻尖轻触孙彩瑛的耳廓，努力平复呼吸。

　　“可是如果你要推开我，我就一无所有了。你舍得……看我一无所有吗？”

　　脆弱的声音细小如蚊，满含对于失去的畏惧，就在孙彩瑛的耳边颤着。

　　一直强忍的眼泪终于落下。

　　孙彩瑛以为自己可以像三年前一样狠下心说走就走，以为自己可以对名井南的款款深情装作无动于衷，以为自己已经做好了今后的人生茕茕孑立的准备。

　　但名井南只用一番真心话，就让她溃不成军了。

　　孙彩瑛正想开口说些什么，握拳的左手忽然被轻轻掰开，随即她的无名指似是被套上了泛着凉意的金属制品。

　　“你看，谁说你的手没用了？”

　　在楼梯间不算明亮的照明灯下，小小的钻戒折射着耀眼的光芒。

　　孙彩瑛好不容易筑起的心墙彻底崩塌，她认输了。就算名井南是甜蜜的陷阱，她也甘愿身陷囹圄。

　　孙彩瑛回身拥抱名井南，鼻间充斥着让她刻骨铭心的气息，这才发现面前的人过了三年竟连香水都没有换，仍然是她曾经无数次说过喜欢的那一款。

　　“为什么……为什么对我这么好？我那个时候那样对你，对你说那样的话，你该忘了我，你该恨我！为什么还要对我这么好？”

　　名井南紧紧搂住怀里哭得声嘶力竭的人儿，任由她胡乱扯着自己的衣角发泄情绪。

　　待到彼此都平静下来，名井南捧起孙彩瑛的脸，指腹柔柔地抹去上面残留的泪水，继而凑近，在她唇上蜻蜓点水般浅浅一吻。

　　心跳的频率愈发异常，四目相视的瞬间，孙彩瑛从那灿若星辰的眼眸里看见自己破涕为笑的模样。

　　名井南微启唇齿，声线软嚅却又带着不容置疑的坚定。

　　她含泪的笑眼真像是世间最美的情话。

 

　　这一生，非你不可。

　　非你，不可。

 

　　“因为我爱你。”

 

END.


End file.
